Bats and Laughter
by FanFicChick101
Summary: I had vowed never to return to Gotham until a certain billionaire playboy hired me to plan my older brother's charity event..."Your mine, doll face," the Joker sneered murderously. "It-ah will be easier if you-ah just accept it." With the Crown Prince of chaos reign of terror upon Gotham, Nikki Dent finds herself caught up with the Batman and his arch nemesis. OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Dark Knight fic, so I hope you like. Review your thoughts! If you guys enjoy it, I will write and update more upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Dark Knight universe. I do however own my OC.**

**Chapter 1**-

I could feel the soreness of my hands as they gripped the armrest of the seat so tightly that the white of my knuckles showed. Leaning forward, despite the restricted fear in my bosom, I peered out of the small plane window. Flinching at the sight of Gotham so far below, I slumped back against my seat as the aircraft made its descent. Closing my eyes, I focused on breathing.

_You're doing this for Harvey_, my mind chanted repeatedly like a cassette tape.

If there was one thing I hated the most, it was flying. I'm absolutely terrified of heights. Ironic since my career as a party planner requires excessive travel. But for the most part, I tried to avoid flying. The only reason why I grew the balls to even get on this plane was because of my older brother, Harvey Dent. The infamous Bruce Wayne himself had contacted my agency and requested me personally, probably as a favor to the idiot.

Blowing a wavy brunette strand out of my eyes, I pondered about meeting the playboy billionaire. Because of my line of work, meeting important people wasn't an issue for me. But, Bruce Wayne was definitely someone to speculate about. The magazines and tabloids probably exaggerate on his 'wild evenings' or his well-known way of breaking woman's hearts left and right. I wanted to see for myself what kind of character this playboy was.

Then there was the Batman.

I heard rumors. That this infamous vigilante was a caped crusader at night, clearing out the Narrows in Gotham city. Who was he? Curiosity burned in my veins. What kind of past did this man have to masquerade around the city as an overgrown bat? The fact that he had chosen bats as his façade was intriguing. Shaking my head, I put the thoughts of Gotham's dark knight in the back of my mind.

Trying to distract myself from the knotting twist in my abdomen as the aircraft shook from the dropping pressure, I ran over themes and decoration assets through my mind. I had plenty of ideas for the billionaire to look over. I just needed the location to make my plans more thorough. Party planning took excellent observation skills and an open mind to give clients the full experience.

As the plane landed, I tenderly let go of the arm rest and tried to rub the pain out of my hands. Grabbing my computer bag, I eased my way out of the plane and into the crowded airport. _Welcome home_, I thought sarcastically. Pushing through the mass, I managed to find my way to the baggage claim area. Checking the time on my watch, I surmised that I would need to book a place to stay the night before meeting up with Wayne at his enterprises.

Plucking my black suitcase off the conveyor belt, I hefted my bag up my shoulder as I slowly walked towards the exit. Before I could clumsily fish around in my pockets for cash to pay for a taxi, an elderly gentleman stepped in my line of vision.

"Excuse me Miss," he addressed me in what resembled a cockney accent. "Do you happen to be a Ms. Nikki Dent?"

Glancing up, my hazel eyes assessed the man before me. He seemed to be in his mid-sixties. White hair sported his head and he wore a business suit. With a friendly face, he reminded me of a caring grandfather. I was shocked at the politeness in his tone; it was rare to find someone of that nature. Smiling, I clumsily held out a hand after fighting a juggling war with my bags.

"That would be me."

Copying the expression dancing across my features, the elderly man grasped my hand lightly. "I'm Alfred. Master Wayne has requested me to drive you to your designated location at Gotham's finest, the Malbury Inn." My mouth quirked up as his chest puffed up in pride. Chuckling in disbelief, I shook my head. Bruce Wayne-_The _Bruce Wayne- has sent a car for me at the most expensive hotel in Gotham. Have I died and gone to heaven or am I delusional?

"I'm guessing this is really happening? I'm not imagining this, right?"

Alfred laughed easily. Winking at me, he grinned. "I assure you, Miss Dent that this is very real."

"Er…Alfred, thank you for the offer, but I can't afford to stay there." I mumble uselessly. But the old man, bless his soul, waved a hand dismissively.

"Master Wayne offered to provide the payment necessary for your stay."

My jaw threatened to slacken from my shock. I should be used to this from my previous dealings and encounters with celebrities to business men, but Bruce Wayne's reputation was contradicting his actions toward me. If he was such a cold hearted playboy, who held no compassion or interest in others than himself…, why would he go to these measures?

With my thoughts swirling around like a whirlwind, I hide my surprise. Letting the butler wrestle my bags away, I followed him numbly.

A long black limousine was parked right outside the exit. Alfred set my bags down next to the vehicle before producing keys from his trouser pockets and unlocked the door. My lips naturally quirked into a grin as the old man opened the door for me. So chivalry isn't dead, that's nice.

"Thank you, Al," my hazel eyes twinkled. He merely chuckled at the new nickname.

"With pleasure, Miss Dent," Alfred gently closed the door and headed towards the trunk to place my bags securely in. Sighing, I let my head drop backwards onto the head rest. Pulling my phone out of my jeans, my thumbs hovered over the screen as I debated calling Harvey. I haven't spoken to him in months so a small part of me wanted to surprise him. Oh, screw it. Biting my lip, I unlocked the screen and pulled up his contact. Closing my eyes, I clicked the call button and brought the phone to my ear.

With a lurch, I felt the limo pull out from the curb.

"Hello?"

My heart pounded in excitement at my brother's voice. "Hey big bro, I have news."

I heard shuffling on the other end and mumbled voices before Harvey spoke again. "Nikki? It's been a while, kiddo." His tone held amusement and surprise. I could detect the stress that he tried to hide.

Looking out the window, I played with the hem of my shirt. "Bad day at the office?"

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed. "You know me too well, Nik. Just had a meeting with Gordon."

"Oh, I remember him!"

Gordon was one of the few good cops that Gotham's city police department has. He had pulled me out of the way as a car had come barreling towards me when I was seven. Ever since then, I used to visit him at the station after school until I left Gotham. And for some reason he had let me, even though I was some random kid he had saved off the street. He had become a father figure I never had. My favorite thing about him as a kid was his mustache. I haven't seen the man in less than a decade.

Harvey's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, well enough about me. So long time no talk. What's up with you?"

I smirked. "I may or may not be in Gotham."

Now I had his full attention.

"What? How? I thought and I quote, you hated Gotham."

"Well…" I drawled, drawing imaginary circles with the tip of my pointer finger onto the leather seat. "Bruce Wayne hired me to plan your party as a favor to you. I didn't know you two were close."

He coughed. "No, no we aren't. I guess the bastard isn't as bad as I thought."

Bastard? Oh that's right, Harvey told me that Wayne had a thing for Rachel Dawes, who was currently my older brother's longtime girlfriend. I haven't met her yet, so Harvey is _not_ allowed to propose until I approve.

Glancing down at my phone, I groaned as I noticed the battery percentage. Holding the phone back to my ear, I sighed.

"My phone's almost dead, Harvey. I will text you when I reach the Malbury Inn. We can meet up later when you're done at work."

"The Malbury Inn? Phew, well alright Nikki. I'll pick you up around 7." Harvey breathed out. "Just text me when you get there."

Nodding, knowing he couldn't see the gesture but doing it anyways, I ended the call. "Gotcha, see you at seven." Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I smiled over at Alfred through the rearview mirror. "Thank you for the ride."

"Nonsense, Miss Dent." He chastised. "It was my pleasure. I will happy to do so in the nearby future." I laughed at that. Feeling the limousine pull to a stop, my eyes grew wide at the large beautiful hotel outside the tinted window. "Well here we are."

"Wow," I mouthed.

Bruce Wayne, you are as of now, good in my books.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support so far! I hope I didn't butcher the story with this second chap! I had SOL testing, so it took me some time to update. Please, please review your thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- **

"…bank manager found dead with smoke grenade in his mouth," a woman's voice filled the suite as the Gotham News droned on in the background. "Customers were literally holding onto their lives as grenades were placed into their hands. It has been reported that the henchmen, masquerading in clown masks, were killing off their colleagues."

I plopped down onto the large luscious king sized bed with a frown, scrambling into a cross-legged position with a bag of chips strewn across my lap and remote in hand. I was trying to pass the time away by surfing channels on the television, before settling on the news. Alfred had recently left an hour ago after kindly giving me his number if I ever needed a ride. I had tried to protest, but the elderly man just shook his head and insisted. Smiling at the thought of the older man, I chuckled before turning up the volume of the television.

Surveillance footage was pulled on screen showing coverage of a school bus bursting into the bank and killing one of the two henchmen instantly. "From terrified witnesses, the remaining henchman is known as the Joker. The man who had led a series of bank robberies and homicides…" I leaned forward, furrowing my brows as I took in the slightly hunched figure. Unlike his men, his mask held an everlasting frown as he tilted his head, studying his dead 'leader'. Shivers ran down my spine despite the heated suite.

This was one of the reasons why I hated Gotham. Everything was too corrupt. Even some of the police force can't be trusted.

A zoomed in close up of the man's face when he took off his mask, made me drop the remote in shock. Jagged scars pulled at both sides of his mouth in a permanent Glasgow grin covered in red greasepaint. His entire face was painted white with black rings around his eyes, giving them a dangerous depth. To say he looked as if he stepped out of a horror film was an understatement.

Fumbling for the forgotten remote, I clicked the television off.

"Pick up," my phone vibrated with a text message, causing me to jump at the loud ringtone. Rolling my eyes, I huffed as I placed a small hand to my heaving chest. Harvey had thought it would be funny to set his contact ringtone on my phone to Mr. Bean when he had last visited me in Chicago. "Pick up the phone. Come on, pick up the phone. Pick it up. _Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up_. Please, pick-" Launching myself towards the offending object, I unlocked the screen and pulled up the message.

**Harvey:** _Are you up for dinner? I thought since you're here, you could meet Rachel_

Letting out a deep breath, I leaned my back against the headboard. My thumbs blurred over the keyboard as I sent him a reply.

**Me:** _Yea, sure why not? I can meet you outside the Inn. What place?_

His reply was immediate.

**Harvey:** _Dress sharp._

Frowning at my phone, I bit my lip as I tried and failed to understand my older brother. Well that wasn't morbid at all. I'm guessing he's taking me somewhere nice. What happened to the good old days of Apple Bee's or Denny's? Sighing, I pushed off the bed and walked out of the room to where my bags laid by the suite door where I had carelessly dropped them. Rummaging through my clothes, I randomly pulled out a white knee-length dress. The torso dipped into a slight V while the skirt flowed out into a dark navy blue. It was not too formal, but not exactly casual either.

That would have to do. Dresses aren't exactly my forte.

After spending at least ten minutes in the suite's giant bathroom, I managed to make myself look somewhat decent. Spending six hours on a cramped plane did not come with 'super model' after effects, sadly enough. Not that I was 'super model' material anyway. I was pretty, in my own opinion, with my narrow face structure and large green eyes. But I definitely wouldn't go as far to describe myself as beautiful.

_You look fine!_ My mind tried to reassure me.

Two hazel eyes seemed to grin back at me as I gazed at the mirror in reluctant approval. I had pinned back my brunette bangs into a slight bump and even applied some eyeliner. I had to hand it to myself; I looked pretty good considering it took only ten minutes. Giving myself a last once over, I grabbed my purse and waltzed out of the suite.

I shyly avoided another leering tenant's eyes as I stepped into the somewhat crowded elevator.

"Pick up. Pick up the phone. Come on, pick up the phone," my eyes went wide as my cell went off. _Harvey! I will kill you!_ Mortified as all eyes turned to me, I blushed a deep shade of red and fumbled through my purse. "Pick it up. _Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up_." An elderly lady sneered at me in disgust while a young businessman with curly blond hair and blue eyes coughed awkwardly beside me. "Please, pick up the phone. Thank…you…"

Stupid Mr. Bean.

Pulling out my phone, I ducked my head as brown strands fell from my shoulder and covered my face. I unlocked the screen.

**Harvey:** _Just arrived. Waiting outside, kiddo_

I debated chewing him out for setting his contact ringtone to Mr. Bean, but decided against it. The situation was pretty funny. Though, it would be hilarious if I wasn't on the end of the humiliation.

A sigh of relief practically escaped my lips as the elevator door opened to the hobby. Scrambling out as fast as I could with heels, I contentedly swung the Inn's double doors open and into the night air. Wind whipped at my dress and hair as I craned my neck, searching for my older brother.

And there he was.

Resisting the urge to run towards him and throw my arms around the idiot, I stood my ground as a large Cheshire grin took over my features. Harvey was leaning against the side of a black Mercedes with a smiling brunette in his arms. His hazel eyes shifted from hers to my direction. A grin similar to mine pulled at his lips as he pushed off the car and pulled me into one of his usual bear hugs.

"Hey kiddo," he chuckled against my hair. Playfully pushing him away, I mock glared at him.

"I'm 23 for goodness sakes, Harvey," I shoved at his arm. "Quit with the 'kid' stuff."

"Never," his eye's twinkled. Blinking as the brunette walked up to us, Harvey placed a hand at her waist and gazed down at her. "Nikki, this is Rachel Dawes."

The woman now known as Rachel smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Harvey has told me so much about you."

So this was the woman Wayne and my brother fell for. She was certainly stunning. Her curly brown hair was put up into a bun and her red dress clung flatteringly to her slim figure. Feeling slightly intimidated, I placed my hand in hers. "I hope they were all good things," I joked.

Rachel just laughed.

"Are you two ladies ready?" My brother held out both elbows. A snarky reply died from my lips as Rachel took his offering elbow and pecked him on the cheek. Raising a brow, I linking my arm with Harvey's other elbow.

"Okay, you lovebirds, I'm starving here."

Harvey nudged me before opening the door for us. I zoned in and out through conversation during the car ride. Apparently Rachel worked with my brother and actually grew up as a childhood friend of Wayne. She then proceeded to talk about her career as an attorney.

The restaurant Harvey took us to was certainly fancy. Expensive art pieces lined the walls and small indoor golden water fountains stood at the entrance. I admired the ceiling design as a host led us to a table for three.

Glancing towards my brother, I noticed Rachel gazing at me expectantly. I blinked.

"Pardon?"

She smiled. "I asked what brought you to Gotham."

Before I could reply, a deep baritone voice spoke from behind me. "That would be me." Whipping my head around, I came face to face with an intense blue speckled gaze.

"Bruce?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It took me some time to write this since I had a bit of writers block. I honestly had to keep re-watching the movie to get the characters and the scene right.**

**Also, I had gotten a review determining whether or not Nikki would be a typical damsel in distress or part of the action. Well, I would like to say a bit of both. I want my OC to be relatable and not a Mary Sue. **

**BY THE WAY, I realize that this chapter doesn't entirely has the movie correct but I hope you enjoy the chap. Like I said, your support has been extremely appreciated!**

**Chapter 3- **

"Bruce?"

Rachel gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It sounded as if she grounded out the words. The blue gaze that had held mine intensely, immediately shifted to hers. Blinking, I briefly wondered if I was hallucinating. My eyes still wide, I reach over and take a long needed sip of wine.

The billionaire had his arm slung over a slim, beautiful blonde. His blue eyes glinted in the light as he gave a crooked grin. "Rachel," he acknowledged her, his demeanor playful. "Fancy that."

"Yeah," Rachel looked up at him as her jaw clenched in irritation. "Fancy _that_." My brow lifted at that. The tension between the two was clear as day, which didn't add up. Hadn't Rachel mentioned earlier that they were childhood friends? Yet their body language hinted at maybe previous romantic relations as they both unconsciously leaned towards the other.

I felt Harvey tense beside me. His shoulders stiff and an overly 'friendly' smile plastered across his features. Apparently shit just got real. Grabbing his hand discreetly under the table, I squeezed it firmly before giving him a pointed look. _Be nice_, I mouthed.

Although as flirtatious Wayne was coming across, the billionaire was after all throwing a charity event for my brother. Not to mention, how this would further my career from working alongside him especially since he requested me. So suck it up, Harvey.

"Rachel," Wayne gestured to the smug blonde beside him, "Natasha. Natasha, Rachel."

"Natasha…" Rachel drawled politely. "Are you the Prima…"

Wayne interrupted, "…the Prima ballerina for the Moscow ballet." The blonde beamed with pride. I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes. And of course she was Russian… Checking my watch, I chewed my lower lip as I pondered making up an excuse to escape the building tension.

Then those eyes that left many women breathless met mine. My gut clenched in uneasiness as I forced a smile and shook his sturdy hand. "Mr. Wayne," I acknowledged my client.

"Please call me Bruce." He flashed what clearly seemed as a fake grin. "I am glad to have finally met you, though…" he tilted his head, regarding me for a moment, "though I expected someone blonder." He joked, while gesturing towards Harvey. It's not the first time it had surprised people when they were told Harvey and I were siblings. The only feature we had in common was our hazel eyes.

Lifting an eyebrow, I resisted the urge to shrug. "I look more like my father's side of the family, whereas Harvey here got his feminine looks from our mother's." My older brother glared at me as the table erupted with awkward laughter.

Wayne clapped his hands before pulling up another nearby table and two chairs. "Hope it wouldn't be too much of a burden for us to join you."

"Oh," Rachel blinked in protest.

"I'm not sure that's allowed here…" Harvey said weakly. Stirrings of pity bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I took in the scene. Here was a man who had seemingly everything, yet nothing. From Rachel's actions, I'm assuming that any ties between the two were severed. _But why do you care?_ A small voice in my head nagged me. I don't, I told myself. He is just a client that happens to be plastered on every magazine cover that will help boost my career.

"It should be." Another flash of pearly white teeth as he arrogantly sat down, flinging an arm around the back of the Russian ballerina's chair. "I own the place."

This will be a long night…

Sipping my fifth glass of wine, I giggled as the Natasha covered the upper half of Harvey's face with a napkin. "Perhaps Harvey Dent is the legendary caped crusader." Her accent was heavy and dripping with amusement.

Ignoring Rachel's perturbed glance in Wayne's direction, I snorted in an unladylike fashion. Harvey as Batman? Oh, please. The 'White Knight' of Gotham dare I say it, usually had me killing the arachnids and had trouble opening the simplest of lids. As if he could leap from buildings and disarm criminals.

Said older brother seemed to agree.

"If I spent my nights clearing the streets of Gotham," he smiled tightly, "someone would have noticed by now."

Encouraged by the amount of wine I had consummated, I grinned at Harvey. "I second that." Turning to Bruce, I caught his intense blue gaze and slowly held my own napkin to come between our eyes so that only his jaw was exposed. It was masculine and chiseled. My hazel irises swept over it as if to lodge it in memory.

"What about you, Mr. Wayne?" I managed to slur only slightly. Aware of his close proximity, I breathed in his cologne. If I was sober, I would have been appalled at my behavior. Yet unfortunately, I can't seem to hold my liquor. "Are you the infamous Batman?"

Harvey scoffed.

Wayne's hand lowered the napkin gently, his expression surprisingly guarded. An uneasy lopsided grin quirked at his lips as he chuckled, "I'm afraid fighting nights in a rubber suit doesn't appeal to me." His eyes wavered past mine to Rachel as he spoke indifferently.

Disappointment flooded through me for a reason I couldn't understand.

My intoxicated mind pulled abruptly away from the man. Checking my watch, I stood up clumsily. "I'm going to head back to the Inn." If I could manage to call a cab in this state, that is. I could see Harvey starting to protest when Wayne stood up.

"Let me call Alfred-"

My brother stood up as well, not caring for Wayne to interfere. "No we can drive her back. It is pretty late anyways. I have to get to the office early tomorrow." The two men sized the other up before the billionaire stepped back smoothly and nodded.

The drive to the Inn was a blur. I remembered swaying slightly as I got out of the car.

Rachel insisted that she and Harvey walk me to my door at the very least. I agreed and Harvey half carried me to my room. Which for some strange reason, my door happened to stand slightly ajar as if someone forced it open.

"Har?" I gripped his shirt as Rachel pushed the door completely open.

The room was ransacked. Chairs shoved to the side and my clothes carelessly strewn across the carpet. A large crude smiley face was drawn in red paint on the side wall. A knife was embedded into the inside of the door.

Pushing away from my brother, I felt dizzy as Rachel picked up a playing card.

The joker.

It was a message.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy the chap! Only constructive criticism please! **

Chapter 4-

The Joker was not happy.

His tongue darted out and ran along the inside of his deformed cheek as his dark calculating orbs surveyed the chaos erupting in front of him on the outdated television. His chin rested on the fist of his right hand. An expensive lavender suit adorned his torso over his contrasting green vest as he leaned forward on the desk.

A stack of documents, blueprints, and an assortment of pistols and magazines laid scattered carelessly across the desk forgotten.

"The homicidal criminal known as the Joker strikes again. This time, authorities claim him to have broken in at the Marbury Suite of Nikki Dent at an attempt to send a message to her well known brother, Harvey Dent…" The woman's monotone and fluttering of her fake eyelashes instantly had irritation bubbling in the pits of his abdomen. "…Lieutenant Gordon has informed us that the Batman vigilante has been taking steps to ensure the Dent's safety. The question remains. Is this Batman friend or foe? It is safe to say-"

_Bang. _

"Always."

_Bang. _

"About-_tah._"

_Bang._

"The _Batman._"

Shards of glass shattered around the three gaping bullet holes as the rest of the television lit up in flames. Smoke filled the room and the television let off sparks as if in indignation. Lowering the hand that held the 43 calibre, the Joker's lips lifted into a disgusted snarl. The Bat just has to fly around and poke into things that don't involve him.

How _typical_.

All he wanted was to get the Dent girl quietly and bait her older brother into a corner. What better way to get Gotham's attention then to hold a person of 'good standing'? Since the people of Gotham didn't take his threats seriously, he would just have to make her squeal just to see the city squirm. But, his henchman apparently did a poor job of receiving said girl.

Which left him with less hired employees.

Hence his mood.

His lips smacked together roughly in irritation. "As I uh always say, if you want-_tah_ something done, then uh do it-_tah_ yourself."

Chaos was his specialty. The Dent girl was going to give him just that. She was the key in his plans. He would just have to send another city 'broadcast' to get his message across.

The Joker always gets what he wants. And what he wants is a certain party planner beauty.

"Boss!" a gruff voice called out suddenly as the office door of the warehouse slammed open. _Bang._ The Joker sighed irritably as the henchman glanced down at his chest where a ringlet of crescent blood started to form before slumping face down lifelessly. His henchmen were a means to an end. They were cheap and expendable. Not to mention brainless in the smarts section.

Licking his lips, he tilted his head as the 'deadweight's' companions stared wide eyed in fear before backing away instinctively as the Joker took a predatory step forward.

"I uh thought-_tah_ I told you uh to bring me the girl," his tone was light as if he was chatting to an old friend with the hint of underlying threat. The light 'friendly' tone faded into a low growl. "So uh gents where is she?"

The smallest man of the three stepped forward boldly. "Boss, the Dent bitch went out someplace. So we fucking wrecked the place and left a message-"

The man sputtered as a knife was shoved into his mouth. His brown irises widened in fear pleading mercy against the Joker's pitiless gaze. His hands grasped pathetically against his Boss's hold while his colleagues made no move to help him. The Joker smiled briefly before resting his grease stained cheek against the man's ear, smacking his lips.

"Do you uh want-_tah_ to know how I got these scars?" His eyes narrowed. "No?"

"Please!" The man whimpered. His eyes desperately darted between the knife cutting into the skin of his cheeks and the man holding it. "Give me another chance…I'll do anything!"

"Shh, Shhh, Shhh," the Clown shushed in what seemed like a sympathetic tone. "I uh gave you boys one simple job. You were to uh bring me the doll. And you couldn't even do that-_tah_." His voice lowered drastically as his features held a murderous glare. "I don't-_tah_ give second chances."

Flicking his wrist, the Joker watched unimpressed as the henchman let out a choked scream as blood gurgled from his mouth. Wiping the bloodied blade on the man's sleeve as he twitched uncontrollably on the ground, the Joker clapped his hands as he turned to the remaining two henchmen.

"Now," he smacked his lips. "Someone bring me a new TV."

**So Review! **


End file.
